


lipstick stains

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Angst, Nudes, Smut, Teasing, You all already know what this is, Y’all can thank the Halloween party for this, cross dressing, its barely there but I’m still tagging it, jaehyun takes nude pictures of Jungwoo with a Polaroid, mild exhibitionism, other characters mentioned in passing, service top Jaehyun, yes I made it romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: “I want you to say it Jungwoo. Tell me what you mean or else I won’t give you what you want.”Jungwoo leans in closer and whispers in his ear, “Aren’t you going to paint me like one of your French girls? Back at the dorms...you can lay me out on your bed sheets...we can have our own kind of fun. What do you say?”





	lipstick stains

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of horny energy I felt from Jaehyun whenever he was spotted within 2 feet of Jungwoo motivated me to write this 10+ page fanfic in less than 24 hours. God is a woman and that woman is Jungwoo dressed up as Rose.
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated and we can scream about jaewoo and become friends if you want and you can follow me on my main account @nekojungwoo or on my 18+ account where I post more nsfw headcanons or scenarios @glitterjungwoo

Jaehyun thought that dressing up as the famous titanic couple with Jungwoo would be a great idea. They planned it for weeks and Jungwoo was really excited to dress up as Rose, he was ready to commit fully to dressing the part with the wig and everything. For Jaehyun’s part of the costume it wasn’t going to be much work, so everyone was anticipating for how Jungwoo’s makeup would be done and how his hair would look etc. What added more mystery to it all was that Jungwoo refused to let jaehyun see him or any pictures of what his costume would look like. Jungwoo had insisted heavily that he wanted it to be a complete surprise and the only other people that knew about how Jungwoo would look like was Ten and Yuta, who were just as cruel as Jungwoo and wouldn’t tell Jaehyun shit no matter what he offered to them. 

 

He was currently waiting in one of the practice rooms with everyone else who had already finished getting dressed up. Jaehyun watched the others take selfies and talk excitedly about how they couldn’t wait to get to the party. Chenle had taken it upon himself to scare anyone and everyone in the room, Renjun had screamed and nearly hit him when he had snuck up from behind. Jaehyun was playing around with his phone and he had texted Jungwoo if he was nearly done but got no response. According to Ten’s limited information that he provided him with, getting the extensions to look nice and securing the costume to Jungwoo’s waist was what took the longest. 

 

When he had stepped into the practice room, everyone had given him compliments on his costume, although Jaehyun was handsome enough that anything would look good. Haechan had approached him with his heavy eye makeup and all talking about how Leonardo Dicaprio would be so proud. 

 

Jaehyun looked up from his phone when he heard the door open and saw that Ten and Yuta came in-without Jungwoo. His two friends looked great, Yuta was probably the only person that could make the witch from Snow White look hot and Ten had to be extra and bring a whole painting frame with his Mona Lisa costume. “People wouldn’t get it otherwise!!!” was his response to Jaehyun’s raised eyebrow.

 

“Where’s Jungwoo? I thought that he was getting ready with you guys?” Jaehyun asks.

 

Ten responds, “his false eyelash was falling off so he had to stay back with the makeup artist to fix it and he also wanted to change his lipstick last minute so there’s that. He’ll be here soon though don’t worry.”

 

_ False eyelashes??? Lipstick???  _ Jungwoo had really committed to this costume Jaehyun thought to himself. Then again, he should’ve known better than to expect anything less. 

 

Jaehyun was helping Ten and Yuta take pictures when the door opened and a very excited Winwin came in saying, “you guys! Jungwoo really looks like Rose! I saw him when I was walking over here and he was so pretty I didn’t think it was Jungwoo at first.”

 

The other members went into a bit of an uproar, they were all excited to see what everyone looked like and especially with the members that were cross dressing. Jungwoo had been excited about this and Jaehyun just wanted to see him already. 

 

After he was done taking their pictures, Jaehyun still didn’t see Jungwoo walk in so he decides that it wouldn’t hurt to go out and find him since he should pretty much be just about ready anyways. However, Yuta spotted him trying to make a getaway and he quickly ran in front of him and blocked the door, “no! You can’t see him yet! Jungwoo told us to not let you out of this room until he came. He knew that you were going to try and find him.”

 

“Oh for fucks sake he’s probably good by now why should I have to wait?” Jaehyun says to Yuta.

 

“He’s been excited about this for weeks don’t ruin this man, trust me I would let you go but after seeing his ideas and him getting in costume I would feel bad ruining it for him.” 

 

Before Jaehyun could say anything back to Yuta the door behind him opened and nearly hit him. Yuta was able to catch the door before that happened, fortunately, and he quickly peeped to see who it was.

 

“Oh Jaehyun, your beautiful Rose is here!” Yuta teases and Jaehyun watches as he opens the door wider to reveal the person behind it.

 

“Woah Jungwoo hyung you look so pretty!”

 

“I almost didn’t recognize you Jungwoo! The hair looks really nice!”

 

“Jungwoo hyung looks like a princess!”

 

The other members had spotted Jungwoo and were telling him how great the costume looked, the dreamies were especially enthusiastic and were already calling him Rose instead of Jungwoo. 

 

Jaehyun on the other hand, was absolutely speechless. 

 

He could have never been prepared for Jungwoo’s costume, no matter how hard he tried. Jungwoo looked so beautiful, his eyes were sparkling and his full lips were covered in a glossy pink lipstick. The long hair with his bangs made his face look so cute and feminine, if Jaehyun didn’t know any better, he would’ve really thought that Jungwoo was a completely different person.

 

When Jungwoo didn’t hear a verbal response from Jaehyun, he turned to him and smiled shyly, “does it look okay? My eyelash was coming off so the makeup artists had to fix it and I was going to wear just a normal lip tint but I thought that this would look better. The costume ended up being a little big around the waist so they had to pin it back so it could give me more a figure you know?”

 

Ten chimes in, “Jaehyun if you don’t close your mouth soon you’ll have flies going in.”

 

Jaehyun quickly tried to collect himself, he closed his mouth and simply smiled back at Jungwoo, “it’s alright Jungwoo, the costume looks great on you. The makeup artists did a really good job.”

 

Jungwoo looks relieved after Jaehyun’s compliments and they all begin to gather together to take pictures.

 

“Jaehyun stand behind me like this so I can be on the left side!” Jungwoo says to him as he gets his phone ready to take the selfie. 

 

He gets behind him alright, but he was still too apart from Jungwoo to get the both of them in frame properly with the way Jungwoo was holding the phone. 

 

Jungwoo says to Jaehyun, “come on get closer to me, I won’t bite. I’m dressed up as a pretty girl and suddenly you’re acting shy?”

 

_ Yes Jungwoo you’re actually really fucking pretty right now I think I just got hard by looking at your face for less than a minute  _ Jaehyun thought to himself and didn’t say aloud for very obvious reasons. So he got closer to Jungwoo and put his hand on his waist to steady himself. He leaned in and turned to look at Jungwoo to tell him to take the picture but he found Jungwoo had also done the same and they were now just looking at each other’s eyes, a breath apart from falling into a kiss. Jaehyun was about to say fuck it, fuck the whole party and close the gap between them but then he heard the camera shutter go off and it broke the moment. 

 

“Ah the picture looks really good Jaehyun! I can’t wait for out czennies to see it!” Jungwoo says as he looks at the picture in his camera roll. 

 

Jaehyun nods his head, not trusting himself to be able to put together a coherent sentence. Jungwoo patted him on the shoulder and went to look for Winwin to take some pictures with him. 

 

He was in a bit of a trance after the whole almost-kissing-jungwoo thing and was brought out by Ten giggling at him.

 

“Honey the amount of horny energy your giving off right now is enough to make me want to hunt down Johnny. I’m praying for you now because I know you’re going to need it later. We all know how Jungwoo is.”

 

-

 

Ten was right, Jaehyun was so close to losing his sanity. 

 

The selfie incident was not the first. In the car, Jungwoo made it his goal make any physical contact with him at all times. Whether it was holding his hand and leaning his head on his shoulder, Jungwoo was constantly touching Jaehyun and he could see Ten smirking at him through the rearview mirror. 

 

Once they arrived, Jungwoo had led him by the hand and couldn’t stop smiling at him. When they were on the photo wall, Jungwoo had taken his arm and Jaehyun did his best to keep a straight face. Quickly after, Jungwoo excitedly suggested that they had to recreate the famous pose. Jaehyun agreed because what was he supposed to do? Say no? So he quickly put his hands on Jungwoo’s hips and let him have the perfect picture he wanted. Jaehyun was a whipped man and he could do nothing about it, what Jungwoo wanted tonight he was going to get.

 

What was making all hell break loose was now that they were sitting at the tables set out for the dinner, and Jungwoo was either intentionally or unintentionally doing the most to rile him up. It started with him trying to play footsies with him under the table which progressed into Jungwoo trying to hold his hand. When his efforts didn’t work, Jungwoo set his hand on Jaehyun's knee and occasionally squeezed it which would make Jaehyun nearly choke on his own spit. 

 

Everyone at the table or anyone that saw Jungwoo for that matter was complimenting him left and right, and it's honestly what he deserved. His partner was literally glowing from how happy he was and his eye makeup made his blue-green eye contacts pop. Jaehyun found himself getting constantly distracted by Jungwoo’s lips, and Jungwoo didn’t hesitate to just giggle and tease him about it any chance he could.

 

After a few glasses of champagne, Jungwoo’s hands began to have a mind of their own which brought Jaehyun to his current predicament of holding back a groan as Jungwoo ran his nails lightly up and down his thigh. Jungwoo had to know what he was doing, there was know doubt in Jaehyun’s mind. Everyone else at the party was absolutely oblivious to what was going on between the two and Jaehyun put all the self control he had left in him to act like he wasn’t totally getting a hard on right now. 

 

When Jungwoo moves his hand up particularly close to his groin, he quickly grabs Jungwoo’s hand and looks at him. 

 

“Jungwoo what are you doing?” Jaehyun asks him.

 

“Just showing my Jack some love. Why? Do you want me to stop?” Jungwoo smiles back at him.

 

_ He’s playing with me. He’s pushing all my buttons and making me his bitch and I’m totally okay with it. _

 

Jaehyun says to him, “there’s people around Jungwoo, what if they see you acting like this?”

 

“Doesn’t that make it more fun? Your dick seems to think so.” Jungwoo replies.

 

He clearly lost this round, so Jaehyun just intertwined their fingers together so that for as long as he held Jungwoo’s hand, he couldn’t do even more damage. 

 

-

 

As the night progresses, the people file away from the dining tables to explore more parts of the party. Jungwoo leaves Jaehyun after a little to go look for the dreamies, which is a bit of a relief but also a disappointment. He’s off out and about for a while and they don’t meet again until it’s their time to go up on the stage and announce their couples costume. 

 

When they went up, Jungwoo was looking at him the whole time with a dopey smile on his face. His lipstick had been reapplied and Jaehyun found himself yet again getting distracted. The people were cheering and there was someone as the MC saying something but Jaehyun found it hard to focus on anything other than Jungwoo clinging to his arm and looking at him with so much adoration in his eyes, he almost believed that he was in love with him.

 

When they were done giving their part, they went back down and Jaehyun decides that he couldn’t let Jungwoo go again. 

 

Jaehyun wraps his arm around Jungwoo’s waist and holds him close to his body, wherever Jungwoo went there he was right next to him with an arm around his shoulder or his waist. No one really questioned them being so clingy with each other, they figured it was all an act for the sake of the costume. Jungwoo thought this initially too, until he noticed that he began declining offers to go elsewhere with other people and he questions him about it.

 

“What’s up with you huh? Didn’t you tell me earlier to not act like this in public?” Jungwoo asks.

 

“I’m just doing my part as Jack you know. I have to show my pretty Rose how much I love her.” he replies.

 

Jungwoo’s eyes darkened and Jaehyun knew in that moment that he was going to get eaten alive.

 

“Well I guess you’ll have to fulfill all parts of the role right?” 

 

“Hm, I don’t really know what you mean by that.” Jaehyun was playing stupid to try to keep his cool.

 

“Come on Jaehyun, you have to know.” Jungwoo replies.

 

“I want you to say it Jungwoo. Tell me what you mean or else I won’t give you what you want.”

 

Jungwoo leans in closer and whispers in his ear, “Aren’t you going to paint me like one of your French girls? Back at the dorms...you can lay me out on your bed sheets...we can have our own kind of fun. What do you say?” 

 

And with that, Jaehyun had a firm grip on his hand and began walking with him in tow towards the exit. If he heard Ten and Yuta wolf whistling at them and telling them to “have fun!” he couldn’t even be bothered, nothing was stopping him from fucking Jungwoo into the mattress. 

 

-

 

After a painfully long car ride back to the dorms, Jaehyun led Jungwoo into his room. Although Jungwoo had been there many times for an innocent and totally platonic cuddle session, it was all going to be so different this time. 

 

Jaehyun tries to lean in for a kiss but Jungwoo quickly stops him and pushes him into a chair that was at a desk across his bed.

 

“Oh honey, if you thought you were going to call the shots tonight, you were so wrong. You’re going to watch me right now, okay?” Jungwoo says with a sweet voice. 

 

He was too breathless to fight back, so Jaehyun just sat there watching as Jungwoo starts to strip tease for him. In all honesty, there wasn’t much to the costume clothing wise, once he had his shoes kicked off all he had left was to unzip the back of the dress and let it fall to the floor. Which is what he did after he stripped off his briefs first. 

 

With Jungwoo standing in front of him, stripped bare with the hair extensions flowing down his shoulders, Jaehyun dug his nails into his thigh in order to prevent himself from breaking all the rules. Jungwoo smiled at his inner turmoil and laid himself across Jaehyun’s bed, on his side and propping his head up with his arm. 

 

“Well, you gonna capture this image of me laid out for you or what?” Jungwoo says.

 

Jaehyun replies, “we both know I can’t paint for shit.”

 

“Well then use your pretty little head and think of something else.” 

 

Jaehyun looked around, and he spotted a polaroid camera that Johnny had given him as a gift.

 

_ I guess I could finally put this to use  _ Jaehyun thought to himself and picked it up. 

 

When the camera was on and at the right exposure, he held it up to his eye and got ready to snap a full body picture of Jungwoo. 

 

After each flash, Jaehyun got closer and closer to Jungwoo. 

 

_ Flash.  _ Jaehyun was 2 feet from the bed, taking a picture of Jungwoo from an angle looking down at him.

 

_ Flash.  _ A picture of Jungwoo’s hips being grabbed by Jaehyun fell to the floor and began developing.

 

_ Flash.  _ Jaehyun had pushed Jungwoo on his back and straddled his lap, taking a picture from the view he would get when he was fucking him.

 

_ Flash.  _ Jaehyun had his hand holding Jungwoo’s chin and his thumb in his mouth. 

 

He set the camera aside and pulled Jungwoo up into a sitting position. They looked at each other in the eyes, Jungwoo’s contacts hid it well but he was sure that his pupils were blown out. Jungwoo looks down at Jaehyun’s lip and within less than a second he’s pulled Jaehyun in for the most heated kiss he’s ever had. There was nothing soft about it, it was pure desperation and lust that was being conveyed by the way Jungwoo was tugging on Jaehyun’s hair and sucking on his bottom lip. Jaehyun was having trouble keeping up with the fast pace and decided to catch his breath by pulling away and moving in to bite and suck at Jungwoo’s neck. When he moved away he saw the way that Jungwoo’s lipstick was now a bit messy and he knew there was going to be quite a bit of it on himself too. Jaehyun grabbed the polaroid camera and place a few kisses on Jungwoo’s neck and chest to transfer some lipstick on before taking a picture of his work. Jungwoo picked the photo out and threw it aside so that Jaehyun could continue.

 

As Jaehyun worked on leaving the darkest marks on Jungwoo’s skin, he felt shaky hands try to undo the buttons on his shirt. When Jungwoo couldn’t quite get himself together enough for that, he gave up and pulled on the suspender clamps in an effort to just get something off of Jaehyun. He breathed out against Jungwoo’s skin and he could feel the shudder that went through his body as it cooled the areas where Jaehyun had bitten and bruised his skin. There were so many beginning to form, if Jungwoo was just a little less high on arousal he would’ve smacked him for it.

 

When Jungwoo managed to get the suspenders off, he pushed Jaehyun away so that he could do a better job of getting his pants off. Jaehyun watched as Jungwoo fumbled around with the button and he took Jungwoo’s hands into his and lightly pushed him down to lay back on the bed. 

 

“You’re so desperate that you can’t even take my pants off right. Let me do this part for you and then you can have your way with me.” Jaehyun got up and off the bed and unzipped his pants. He made sure to purposely take his precious time with it so that he could see Jungwoo quickly lose his patience. As he went to undo his shirt, Jungwoo got off the bed too and pushed him back on the bed; climbing onto his lap right after. 

 

“You asshole, you know I can’t wait any longer and you purposely make me wait like this. You think you can get smart with me but didn’t I tell you that I was going to call the shots tonight? Now no touching, where do you keep your lube I know you like taking it up the ass too.”

 

Jaehyun pointed towards his pillow and Jungwoo reached over the pull the lube from under it. He uncapped it and put some on his fingers and slowly reached down to circle his rim. 

 

Jungwoo smirked when he saw Jaehyun’s hands jump out but quickly be put back down by his sides, this is exactly how he wanted him. Desperate and eventually begging for him to just let him touch him once.

 

Although he did want to bring Jaehyun to the point of desperation where there was tears streaming down his face, he was also horny as fuck and didn’t think he could wait any longer either. Jaehyun was going to get it easy tonight.

 

He was 3 fingers in when he heard Jaehyun groan loudly.

 

He stopped for a second to ask, “What is it baby?”

 

“Jungwoo...please let me touch you..it’s what I’ve been wanting to do all night please” Jaehyun begs him.

 

“I told you no touching, I don’t think I’m ready to change my mind yet.” Jungwoo says to him.

 

“Please Jungwoo! Please let me touch you...god please, I can’t wait any longer.” 

 

Jungwoo saw that their were tears forming in his eyes and he coos at him. “You’re so cute begging for me and crying for me. I’m pretty much done with myself so you can go ahead and touch me baby.”

 

Once he was given permission, Jaehyun moved his hands to grip onto Jungwoo’s hips hard enough to leave faint marks. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Jaehyun’s lips, when Jungwoo pulled away he saw Jaehyun about to protest. 

 

“Do you want to just keep kissing or do you want to get inside me already? What’ll it be baby?” Jungwoo says to him.

 

Jaehyun doesn’t respond but he moves his hands from Jungwoo’s hips to grab his ass and Jungwoo knows that it’s enough teasing for tonight. He puts his hands on Jaehyun’s chest and lifts himself up, Jaehyun keeps his hold onto his ass so that he can guide him down onto his cock. Jungwoo slowly let’s himself sink down and let himself adjust to Jaehyun’s size once he was to the hilt.

 

Because the both of them were as riled up as they were, Jaehyun couldn’t keep himself and control and moved his hips up to push himself deeper into him. Jungwoo bit back a moan at the sudden movement. 

 

He did his best to keep the pace slow, when Jaehyun would try to move a bit faster, Jungwoo would halt all of his movements and not start again until Jaehyun pouted and let Jungwoo control the pace again.

 

After a bit of them going at that steady pace, Jungwoo felt himself get a bit needy for something a little more intense so he flipped his long hair back and got up and off Jaehyun’s lap. He moved next to him and positioned himself on his hands and knees. Jungwoo turned his head to see Jaehyun’s reaction to his proposition and he was looking back at him like he’d grown another head.

 

“What are you waiting for? I’m sitting here waiting for you to fuck me and make me scream so loud we’ll get noise complaints. If you don’t hurry I won’t mind taking care of myself-”

 

Before Jungwoo could tease him any longer, Jaehyun got up and position himself behind Jungwoo. He didn’t hesitate to pull his hips back and quickly get himself back inside him. 

 

Compared to before, Jungwoo let Jaehyun let loose. There was no waiting once he had sunk himself completely into Jungwoo, from the start he was pounding into Jungwoo and knocking the bed frame into the wall. Jungwoo was clutching onto the bedsheets so hard his knuckles went white and he let himself be as loud as he wanted. The other members wouldn’t back until way later anyways.

 

“Fuck! Jaehyun, you’re making me feel so good baby. Keep fucking me harder, be good for me Jaehyun.” Jungwoo managed to get out in between choked out moans.

 

Jaehyun pulled out nearly all the way, until only the head of his dick was left inside and he soon after pushed back in all the way, making Jungwoo let out the loudest yell all night. 

 

He did that a few more times before Jaehyun noticed that Jungwoo’s thighs were shaking and his moans were getting higher in pitch. If he kept this up Jungwoo was going to cum soon and although Jaehyun did want that, he also wanted to switch their positions up a bit. So he pulled out of Jungwoo, who turned around and pouted up at him after feeling the loss of Jaehyun inside of him.

 

“Why’d you stop? I was getting so close what the fuck Jaehyun.”

 

He just gave Jungwoo a smack on his ass before saying to him, “I stopped because I want to see your pretty face when you cum, maybe I want to capture it and keep the photo with me for when this is done and I’m missing the feeling of you.” 

 

Jungwoo felt his face grow warm, and he didn’t hesitate to move so that he was laying on his back and spreading his legs for Jaehyun to settle himself in between them. 

 

It’s as if the mood shifted yet again, Jaehyun decided to take his time before getting inside of Jungwoo again. He took one of Jungwoo’s legs and set it over his shoulder so that he could place kisses along the inside of his thigh, occasionally sucking a few marks here and there into the pale skin.

 

Jungwoo reached out with one of his hands so that Jaehyun could intertwine their fingers together. Something about the moment they were sharing became oddly intimate and it was making Jungwoo’s heart hammer into his chest.

 

Jaehyun made his way down Jungwoo’s thigh and went to place a kiss on his hip bone when he felt him shiver underneath his touch.  He smiled against his skin and looked up at Jungwoo to see his sweaty bangs plastered on his face and his hair all in disarray. His lipstick was long gone and his eyeliner was smudged but Jaehyun thought that he was so beautiful all wrecked like this because of him. 

 

Jaehyun looked for the Polaroid camera again and as he positioned himself to sink back inside Jungwoo, he got the camera ready. He sunk in slowly and took a picture when he was halfway in and the next when he had pushed the rest of the way in one fluid go. The expressions of pleasure on Jungwoo’s face we’re going to be kept on these polaroids forever. 

 

This time, Jaehyun took his time at making Jungwoo fall apart. The both of them were already close, so he wanted to drag it out as much as he could. Jaehyun had one hand gripping Jungwoo’s thigh and the other linked together with Jungwoo’s hand. When he looked down at him, Jaehyun saw that Jungwoo was pulling at his own hair and biting down on his bottom lip. Jaehyun leaned in and did his best to keep a steady kiss while slowly fucking into Jungwoo. In between kisses the both of them whispered to each other.

 

“You have no idea how good it feels to be inside you. You’re so tight I feel like I’m going to cum soon.”

 

“Jaehyun if you keep talking like that and fucking me as good as you are I’m never going to let you leave this room.”

 

“I’ll give you anything you want and more baby, you just say the word. With a pretty face like yours, you could get anything you wanted. If only you could see yourself now, you paint the prettiest picture for me.”

 

Jungwoo moaned at the praise he was receiving, “I want you to make me cum, and then I want you to keep going until you cum inside of me. Be a good boy and fill me up until I’m dripping baby.”

 

And with that, Jaehyun let go of Jungwoo’s hand and took the other that was tangled up in his hair so that he could pin them above his head and pick up the pace. Jaehyun was inches away from Jungwoo’s face and he could see the way his eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was open and letting out gasps and moans at any form of movement. 

 

When Jaehyun saw that Jungwoo was getting close again, he quickly grabbed the Polaroid yet again and began to fuck Jungwoo faster to bring him over the edge. 

 

“Jaehyun, Jaehyun, fuck, I’m going to cum, oh my god, Jaehyun you fuck me so good, keep going baby.” Jungwoo said breathlessly.

 

With the camera ready, Jaehyun kept going and once Jungwoo let out a scream, he snapped a picture right away. 

 

Jungwoo’s hips were twitching and Jaehyun kept pounding into him now so that he didn’t have to overstimulate him for too long. When Jungwoo calmed down enough to look up at Jaehyun and moan out his name with his soft voice, he let himself cum inside of Jungwoo, groaning while painting his walls with cum.

 

Jaehyun pulled out once he had fully ridden out his orgasm and he slumped down against Jungwoo’s chest. The other was catching his breath and moved his hands to run them through Jaehyun’s sweaty hair. There was Polaroid pictures scattered across the room and their clothes sat in wrinkled piles on the floor. Jungwoo was pretty sure that his makeup was fucked as much as he was right now but he could care less.

 

Jaehyun held onto Jungwoo tight, he didn’t want to let go, get up and end the moment so soon. He wanted to stay like this all night, feeling Jungwoo’s soft skin and kissing his lips.

 

However, they knew that they couldn’t stay like this, the others would come home soon and they needed to get cleaned up and shower. Jaehyun reluctantly got up and pulled Jungwoo with him into the showers.

 

Getting the hair pieces out of Jungwoo’s hair was a lot more work than they both anticipated but they were eventually successful. Although Jungwoo had insisted that he didn’t have to, Jaehyun had taken the makeup wipes from him and cleaned his makeup off. He was gentle with his face and afterwards he placed a kiss to his cheeks and his lips before turning on the water.

 

They didn’t spend too much time in the showers, they were tired and just wanted to go to sleep now. Jaehyun was hoping that Jungwoo would join him in bed again, he wanted to hold him a while longer.

 

Although they ended up in this situation because they were so turned on they couldn’t think straight, halfway through the night Jaehyun felt that it would hurt his heart to have this just be a one time thing. 

 

After they got dressed in sleep clothes, Jaehyun walked towards his room again but left Jungwoo to finish up drying his hair.

 

He picked up the Polaroids that were all over the floor and he set them on his desk, his camera going right next to them. Jaehyun gathered up the dirty bed sheets so that he could switch them out for clean ones, Taeyong would definitely scold the both of them later.

 

After cleaning up as best he could, Jaehyun climbed into bed and turned off the light. He didn’t fall asleep right away though, he wanted to see if Jungwoo would follow or simply go and sleep in the living room. 

 

He found out it would be the former when he heard footsteps get closer to his room.

 

“Jaehyun...can I sleep with you tonight? Only if you want me.” Jungwoo asks hesitantly.

 

“We just had sex and now you’re shy about us sharing a bed together? Come in Jungwoo it’s okay I don’t mind” he replies.

 

Jungwoo sighs in relief and he quickly moves into the empty space that Jaehyun set aside for him. He wraps himself around his side and Jaehyun simply moves around a bit so their position is more comfortable. A few moments of silence pass before Jaehyun says, “I don’t do one night stands Jungwoo.”

 

He feels Jungwoo kiss his cheek and then replies to him, “well lucky for you that I don’t either. I want to take Polaroids of you next time. Maybe tied up for me.”

 

Jaehyun knows that Jungwoo is trying to lighten the mood, but he really needs some form of security and stability right now.

 

“Seriously Jungwoo, I really don’t do one night stands. If you’re going to leave me after this I need to know so I don’t let myself get attached to you.” Jaehyun says.

 

“And I’m telling you not to worry, for real. I didn’t want just anyone, I wanted you. I’ve been wanting you for so long and it took me putting on a wig for you to figure it out. If anything I should be worried.” 

 

“Well if I’m not planning on letting you go, and you’re not planning on letting me go, then who’s driving the car?” Jaehyun says.

 

“You know maybe I will sleep on the couch goodnight Jaehyun!” Jungwoo responds and wriggles his way off of the bed only to be pulled back in and have the daylights kissed out of him.

 

“You know, the best part about our version of titanic is that neither of us freeze to death and I get the best of both worlds with you.” He says to Jungwoo.

 

“Yeah and I don’t think they were into anal either.”

 

“Jungwoo! Let’s just go to sleep now okay?”

 

-

 

“You go check on them.”

 

“What the fuck? Why don’t you check on them Mark it’s your room that you share with him.”

 

“Taeyong says-“

 

“I don’t give a fuck what Taeyong says-“

 

“Excuse me, Yuta, do you have something you want to say?”

 

“No Tae…”

 

“You guys are so sad I’m going to take one for the team and I demand one of you take me out for ice cream tomorrow as a payment for this.” 

 

“Nose goes on who has to take Ten out for ice cream”

 

“Why would we do that when Johnny’s right there”

 

“Enough guys you’re going to wake them up!”

 

Ten opened the door and saw that all the lights in the room were turned off, save for the faint light of the street lamp coming in through the blinds and shining on the two males clinging to each other in their sleep.

 

“We’re good, they’re sleeping in the same bed and I doubt we’ll be able to wake them up now.” Ten said to the others.

 

As he was about to walk out, Ten spotted the stack of Polaroid photos on Jaehyun’s desk. Out of curiosity he picked up the first one to take a look. He has expected it to be a selfie of Jaehyun and Jungwoo in costume, or some other cheesy shit. He did not expect to see Jungwoo’s chest covered in lipstick marks and purple hickies with Jaehyun’s fingers in his mouth.

 

_ Why didn’t Johnny think of this first, he needs to step up his game _ Ten thought to himself as he gave the couple one last glance and set the picture back where it was.

  
  


The next morning, everyone was already up and eating breakfast, except for a certain couple who had yet to show up.

 

“What if they’re dead?”

 

“Renjun please eat your cereal before it gets soggy.” Taeyong says to him.

 

“I’m sure they had a long day yesterday, we should let them sleep in for a bit.” Yuta chimes in.

 

And as if on cue, Jungwoo and Jaehyun walked into the kitchen. Jungwoo had been clinging to Jaehyun’s arm and was practically dragged over, he was still a bit asleep and it was taking him a few minutes to fully wake up.

 

“Rise and shine you two, Jungwoo please pull up your shirt I can see all the hickies Jaehyun left on you and Jaehyun please don’t just leave the party unannounced I was worried about where you were until Yuta and Ten told me that the two of you left together and I knew better than to ask any more questions.” Taeyong says to the couple, who were now sitting down and eating breakfast.

 

Ten says, “I have one question though!”

 

“Need I remind you that the dreamiest have joined us and you should keep your question to yourself if it’s inappropriate.” Taeyong scolds.

 

“Fucking fine I’ll just text it to them. Jungwoo check your phone.”

 

After a few seconds, his phone beeped and Jungwoo went to check what Ten had sent him.

 

No one really said anything, they were watching for how Jungwoo would respond.

 

“To answer your first question, I did. But you and me have already talked about this before. For the second question, yes he is. My ass hurts-okay I’m sorry Taeyong. For your last question, it’s because he can’t paint so he had to get this French girl’s portrait a different way if you know what I mean.” 

 

Taeyong sighed loudly while everyone else at the table jeered at the two. Jaehyun became shy and hid his face in Jungwoo’s shoulder, who simply saw how flustered he was and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

 

“I feel so proud I’m glad your plan to finally get dicked down worked Jungwoo. Maybe I should try it myself…”

 

“And for that Yuta you can wash the dishes and Ten can help you out-don’t even try to argue with me Ten-I told you all to stop talking about this already!”

 

-

 

After breakfast, the couple walked back into Jaehyun’s room and Jungwoo spotted the stack of Polaroids and picked them up to look through.

 

He asks, “what are you actually going to do with these?”

 

“Those are for my eyes only. For when you’re busy and I’m missing you” Jaehyun replies.

 

“Well I hate to break it to you honey but Ten saw them already, he asked about it in the text he sent me at breakfast.”

 

“Well I guess for next time we’ll have to be more careful don’t we?” Jaehyun says in a low voice.

 

“Stop being horny and massage my back, I’m sore after last night.”

 

“Anything you want, my Rose.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
